Mornings
by Kitty Kat K.O
Summary: Kai hated mornings... but maybe, just maybe, something could convince him otherwise. KaixRay


**A/N: **Ok, so, hi! I'm pretty new to writing for the Beyblade fandom, but I've been reading the fics for a while now. And I guess I finally got my wits about me to break into writing for the fandom.

Basically, this is just something for testing the waters - sorta making sure everyone's in-character, and trying my hand at the Kai x Ray pairing. Any feedback I can get on whether or not I've achieved this would be much apprieciated. ^_^ As such, this ficlet isn't very long - 1,000 words or so, compared to the normal 3-5,000 I write for the other fandom I started off in. Hopefully, if this fic gets good feedback in the way of characterization (meaning con-crit as well - I'll happily take anything you think I can improve on and use it), I can launch into my usual length. ^_^

So, having said that, please enjoy my fic!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade.

* * *

~Mornings~

* * *

Mornings.

They were a nuisance, to be completely honest. Every time he heard that alarm clock bleeping, he just wanted to stretch out a hand and slam it down on the annoying piece of machinery. But every time, he resisted the urge; instead, he threw his legs over the side of the bed, and reluctantly climbed out, preparing himself to face the day. So, when the noise of the alarm clock sounded on that particular day, Kai groaned, rising from his rather comfortable bed, before hitting the off switch. For a moment, he contemplated going back to sleep. However, knowing he had to confront getting up at some point, he decided against it.

Shaking his head, he made his way towards the bathroom. Once inside, he located a suitable towel and pulled it from the rack, turning and placing it on the radiator. Then he focused his attention on the shower, walking over and switching it on. After adjusting the taps to a temperature he approved of, he stripped himself of his clothes and stepped under the warm water.

It was several minutes later when, clean and dripping, he emerged from the bathroom in nothing but the small towel hanging from his hips. Kai started towards the bedroom, intending to get dressed. However, before he could start this task, he was interrupted by a loud crashing sound, followed by smashing and a cry of "Kai!", which he assumed was from Ray.

Sighing, he chose to ignore the noise. Though when several bangs and clatters rang throughout the house, he grit his teeth, stomping over to the door.

Arriving in the kitchen, where the noise had originated, he stopped. And his eyebrow quirked.

Tyson was sprawled across the floor, propped up slightly on his elbows, his face covered in fear. Around him lay the remains of shattered dishes - ones that had fallen off the shelves behind the boy, Kai presumed. Hilary stood at the opposite side of the kitchen, frying pan in hand, looking as though she was about to murder someone. To the far corner, Max was struggling to keep hold of Daichi, the redhead squirming and wrenching in the blonde's grasp. Kenny was perched on a stool placed at the table, looking torn between staying and helping, or scampering off somewhere safer. And in the middle, the only thing seeming to separate Hilary's homicidal intentions from her victim, Tyson, was Ray, who looked pretty desperate.

From the corner of his eye, the neko-jin boy noticed Kai, swiveling his head and mouthing, "Help." Kai sighed for the second time, taking in the chaos. This was why he hated mornings.

* * *

"Thanks, Kai."

The dual-haired blader turned his head a fraction, glancing at his Chinese teammate as he gracefully entered the room. Ray moved further inside the bedroom he and Kai shared, coming to perch on the end of his bed as silently as possible, so as not to disturb the other any more than he had already.

"Hn," was Kai's reply as he went back to his previous task, which consisted of sifting through various items of clothing, trying to decide what he was going to wear that day. Several minutes passed, and when it became apparent to the Russian that Ray was going to neither talk nor exit the room, he sighed softly, laying down the outfit he had finally chosen and turning to face the raven-haired boy. Quirking his eyebrow, he waited for Ray to catch on. When, yet again, minutes passed and Ray still wasn't appearing to grasp what Kai was getting at, the bluenette rolled his eyes, and grunted.

Ray tilted his head to the side, face scrunching up in confusion. For a smart boy, he really wasn't getting the message. He did know that, in order for Kai to get dressed he _would _need to leave the room, didn't he? Obviously not, seeing as he was doing was watching Kai, occasionally darting his tongue out of his mouth to moisten his lower lip.

Which was when an idea hit the bluenette. Smirking to himself, he stood, towel still wrapped oh-so loosely around his hips. He didn't bother holding up the fluffy white material, knowing that if it dropped it would only cause the reaction he wanted. Slowly he padded over to Ray, the Chinese blader tilting his head even more in curiosity as Kai approached, the expression on his face growing more and more puzzled. It was when Kai reached him, head dipping down so that it was level with Ray's, that the boy gasped, breath catching in his throat at the close proximity. Golden eyes stared questioningly into unblinking, undeterred crimson ones. And upon seeing the burning fire blazing in Kai's eyes, Ray knew he had the answer he was looking for.

But Kai didn't give Ray any time to pull away. Quick as a flash, he grabbed the hair on the nape of Ray's neck, pulling his head in the rest of the way and closing the already-small gap between their mouths, successfully capturing Ray's lips in a sudden kiss. Golden eyes widened with shock, and he froze, unsure of what to do. However, when he felt Kai's tongue brushing against his lower lip, he instantly gave in, responding automatically to the deep kiss.

When Kai finally pulled away, both were panting. A satisfactory smirk flit across his lips a moment, as he stood and turned. This left Ray sat on the bed, bemused by what had just happened; his eyes were glazed over, staring fondly at Kai's retreating form. It was only when Kai dropped his towel that Ray came to his senses, blushing a bright scarlet, before bolting upright and dashing for the door.

As he left, Kai sniggered to himself. Maybe, just maybe, mornings weren't so bad after all.

* * *

Please review?


End file.
